Nyan.cat (website)
The website nyan.cat is a place where you can find endless version of Nyan Cats and tweet how long you watched. Christopher Torres disliked this, but now currently owns it, and has since shared the ownership with the creator. History It was created by someone called Huy Hong. Even though he created the website, he gave no credit to anyone, not even the real creator of the Poptart Cat gif. Because of this, many thought Huy created Nyan Cat. Torres contacted him on Twitter, and he agreed to add credit to him. After a while, he posted a link to the original Nyan Cat, but later, he changed it from "Original GIF" to "Nyancat's cousin," still letting people think that he was the creator, and the original was fan art. Copyright Claim Torres then got an eMail from Huy which asked if it was okay to ask him by phone about his ideas for an iPhone 5 game, with his image of Nyan Cat. Torres was already planning his own Nyan Cat game. He asked Huy to join his team so their wouldn't be two Nyan Cat iGames. The next day Huy called him and said he did NOT want to form a partnership, and that he would start his own plans without him. He also changed Nyan Cat to Toast Cat on nyan.cat, which made many people ask Torres why he did it. After Chris wrote the copyright claim on his Tumblr, he got ownership over the website. The New Nyan.cat website Eventually, according to an interview with the original creator, he made a truce with Huy Hong, met Saraj00n, and they decided to fix the website, which was now broken and had only a straight broken rainbow. The Toast Cat never returned, but the original Nyan Cat, and several brand new spoofs appeared on the site instead. The dancing lovebots were the only other creature from the old version that was kept. 2015 Website Breakdown In August 2015, nyan.cat went down. Torres explained on twitter: "the person that takes care of it has been MIA so I’ve been trying to rebuild but progress is very slow". @A_Porcupine worked with Chris to re-build nyan.cat by sifting through archives from web.archive.org (Wayback Machine), rebuilding as much of the code as possible. This resulted in some major glitches through the end of 2015 until the end of 2016; the nyans were flying and dancing with their rainbows detached from them, at least two or three nyans not having their theme songs on their pages and the achievements and Easter Eggs not working. 2015 Breakdown Aftermath * The website now works fine and most nyans are no longer detached from their rainbows * Most Easter Eggs and all Achievements sadly no longer work since late 2015 * Manyan Cat is no longer counting up from "the end of the world 2012" and has no The Legend of Zelda - Majora's Mask: Last Day music anymore. In late October 2016, Manyan Cat got taken down from the website, but can still be accessed via the URL. * Nyan Grumpy Cat has no music * The "Pick a Flavor" menu cannot be closed once it is opened * Tac Nayn's rainbow is incorrect and is in the cat's face. The skulls are going the wrong way and popping * Since 2019 has come, the New Years Nyan Cat had yet to be updated as it still says it is 2016. Present Day (Mid 2019 Update) * The title no longer says the Nyan Animal's name. * The advertisements for the Animated Phone Stickers and Nyan Cat: Lost in Space are on the right instead of below. * The website says Copyright 2017 below, but the website got updated in mid ''2019'' * The stars no longer fill up the screen, as they're restricted inside a black border. * The music can be paused and muted. It can even be downloaded when right-clicked. * The music for Manyan Cat is gone for good; it won't play and it can't be downloaded either :'(. * The "Pick a Flavor" menu can now be closed * The "Lower Volume" Easter Egg is gone * The Nyan Animals now float left and right slightly as they fly. * The URL now has changed; it has an cat=___ instead of a /___ * New Years Nyan Cat never got updated and was removed from the site. It can still be accessed by typing in "newyear" after the URL. The music even still works! * Ninja Cat's shurikens (Ninja Stars) are now smaller * The glitch with Tac Nayn facing the wrong way is fixed; the dark waffle cat now flies normally (and by that, I mean the opposite direction with the rainbow coming from the right). * Nyan Floppy, Donut Pusheen, and Missingnyan are correctly on their rainbow trails, but all the other hidden cats are not. * Manyan Cat is completely glitched, as it is half covered by the border. * Glitch Nyan Cat no longer has purposefully glitched rainbows. * Nyan Grumpy Cat has changed location on the "Pick a Flavor" menu, and now has an insanely large gif. Nyan Cats found on the Website For a category containing all nyans that appear on Nyan.cat, please see the Appears on Nyan.Cat Category Classifications of Nyans: * Flavors are all the variations found in the "Pick a Flavor" bar. * Hidden means that it is still on the website, but typing the cat's URL name after the = will bring its page up, but it may be glitchy, so be aware that is may not be fully on the screen, or correctly attached to the rainbow trail. * Secret means that the cat had to be found with special hidden pictures or links. * No Longer Available literally means that the cat can no longer be found on the website, not even with a url. These can be found with Archive.org (Wayback Machine) though. These have been arranged in order of their date appearance and also their position on the "Pick a Flavor" bar: Lovebots Lovebots are the little dancing robot mascots found next to the "Pick a Flavor" Button. They were created after Chris Torres gained access to the website. They also have Retro versions of themselves on the Retro Cat Page, called "Retrobots". Sadly, Retrobots have been removed from the site and have been replaced by regular Lovebots. Merchandise Since Huy Hong stopped claiming the nyan cat as his and he decided to share the website, Christopher Torres began to show nyan cat related merchandise on the website instead of the counterfeit merchandise that was on before. Plushies There were singing plushies, which there were four of available: Plush Nyan Cat Plush Jazz Nyan Cat Plush Fiesta Dog Plush Valentines Day Nyan Cat Games Nyan Cat games are often displayed on the Nyan.cat website too. This includes "Nyan Cat: Lost in Space" "Nyan Cat: The Space Journey" etc. Accessories Nyan Cat key rings, T-Shirts and necklaces can be found advertised on Nyan.cat. A new one with the new year on is almost always seen there, and is different each time. Achievements You can get certain message achievements for completing hidden goals on the website. Each time you complete a goal, a popup appears in the bottom left corner with the a title of ACHIEVEMENT GET, the achievement's name and a description of that achievement. Sadly, you can no longer get these unless you go back to April 2013 on the Wayback Machine but on some versions you earn them all at once. But as of mid 2019, some of these now work again. Here are all the obtainable achievements listed below: ONE THOUSNYAN: Nyan for 1000 seconds! OVER NYAN THOUSNYAN: Nyan for 9001 seconds! ONE HUNDRED THOUSNYAN: Nyan for 100,000 seconds! FIVE HUNDRED THOUSNYAN: Nyan for 500,000 seconds! ONE MILLINYAN: Nyan for one million seconds! FIVE MILLINYAN: Nyan for five million seconds! MISSINGNYAN: Find the missingnyan cat. (You can get this achievement as of the mid 2019 update if you type 404 into the URL after the =) ) IT'S RAINING NYAN: Find the "level select" menu... (This was done by typing in the Konami Code) It now works as of mid 2019, but no Nyan Cats rain down; you only get the achievement.) NYAN FAN: View every flavor. OBSESSED: View every flavor 100 times. Easter Eggs *'There are a couple of Easter Eggs on this website, but most of them do not work anymore :(' Here they are: Christopher Torres Era * One of the language options is Nyan and another one is Catala * Sometimes, rarely, a unique one-time-only nyan cat will appear on the website. This happened on the 14th April 2015 (NOT an April Fools as that would be Glitch Nyan Cat) where Floppy Disk Nyan Cat appeared once and one time only. It did not return after that as an official flavor, however is is still accessible by typing "floppy" on the end of the URL. * Do NOT do this Easter Egg if you are epileptic. Pressing "LOWER VOLUME" on the "Pick a Flavor" Menu will actually make it louder. After pressing it seven times it will change into "OMG!!!!!!". Pressing it once more will make it say "OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Pressing it once more will make it say "OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Pressing it once more, will make the OMG disappear and the background flash rainbow colors (this is not visible on some Nyans, though.) This Easter Egg has sadly been removed as of 2019 after it broke in 2015. It can only work on Wayback Machine on a previous year from before 2015. * Pressing the famous Konami code "Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A" then "Enter" will make it rain small Nyan Cats on the website. You get an achievement for this. In 2019, it unlocks an achievement, but no Nyan Cats rain down. Only works on Wayback Machine set back to 2013. * Nyaning for 9001 seconds will make it say "IT'S OVER NYANTHOUSAND!" This is referencing to another meme. Only works on Nyan.cat on the Wayback Machine in 2013. * Missingnyan Cat's page can be accessed by a link that is disguised as a small normal 8-bit cat that appears to have a glitch on Gameboy Cat's page with the name "Little Kitty". You get an achievement for finding it. This now only works by typing 404 after the = in the URL or on Wayback Machine on the year 2013. * Manayan Cat has a grey OMG! trail instead of black. Pirate Nyan cat has a blue one. This doesn't work as of 2019. It can only be accessed from 2015-2018 on Wayback Machine. Huy Hong Era (Toast Cat) Note: Use Wayback Machine on the Website and set it to a time on 20th April 2011 to find Toast Cat and do the Easter Eggs. * The Lower Volume Easter Egg is present here too! Try it out! * Nyaning for 420 seconds with Toast Cat would change him into Ganja Toast Cat. Wayback Machine has to be set to 20th April 2011 for it to work though. * There is a language options for Nyan here too. Oh, and there is Catala too! * Nyaning for 2000 seconds makes an option for Nyan cat Karaoke Mode appear. This makes lots of "Nyas" appear on top of the Toast Cat. Currently Working Easter Eggs * There is still a Nyan Cat Language option available * The default page's nyan cat will change to fit that day; Glitch Nyan Cat = April Fools, New Years Cat, American Nyan Cat = 4th July, etc. Glitches * Grumpy Cat, Donut Pusheen, Toaster Dog and Manyan Cat had no music during 2016-2018 due to a programming glitch. This may have been caused by the website going down in mid 2015. This has been fixed with Grumpy Cat as of 2019, but Manyan, Donut Pusheen and Toaster Dog remain silent. * Grumpy Cat's icon in the "Pick a Flavor" menu is HUGE compared to the other .gif images. Why it is like this is unknown. * Manyan Cat (accessible only by URL) is glitched and is covered by the border. The Zelda - Majora's Mask Last Day Music is also no longer present. * Slomo Nyan Cat's exploding stars are stuck on one side of the screen instead of scrolling across * For some reason, the sprites for Nyan Coin and Retro Cat move slightly slower than Nyan Cat's. * When accessing from a smart TV,all of the cats are covered by the border.(even Missingnyan Cat!) * However,Tac Nayn has the head rainbow. Fixed Glitches The "Lower Volume" Easter Egg will reveal certain nyan cat's invisible rainbow streak trails as black. This will happen with nyans such as Pirate Nyan Cat, Manyan Cat or any other nyan without a rainbow streak or if the rainbow is positioned elsewhere. But since this Easter Egg has been removed in 2019, this can't be done anymore. Tac Nayn has the rainbow coming out of the face instead of the rear. The skulls are also going the wrong way. Glitch Cat is...well, glitchy on purpose! Well, not anymore; the rainbows are no longer glitched. Beta Version After the Huy Hong era, and before the final version of the website, it had some features that were different from before the website was fully finished, but was available on the web: It has some forgotten nyans and there are cats that are no longer found on the website. Some features were not even finished yet! Sadly, the early version of the Nyan.cat website is not available on Archive.org (Wayback Machine), but a YouTube video by "yoshi7133" with the title of "nyan cat versions versiones de nyan cat" has this version of the website featured on it. Nyan.cat's beta version under construction was called Nyancat.cat. Sadly, the robot.txt file makes it impossible to be accessed on the wayback machine, and the domain has been closed presently. It was available in 2012, but not later, as it got moved to and merged with nyan.cat's domain instead. The many differences on this beta nyan.cat are listed below: General Differences English, Catalan, Spanish and Nyan are the only Language options available. Please note that Catalan is Catala before it got renamed. There are no Lovebots; they didn't exist on that version Flavors are called "Skins" The "Pick a Flavor" bar is not present; it is still in beta stage. Instead, there is a hyperlink saying "Pick a Skin" instead. Stats does not exist yet as an available option, but Credits and Store do. To tell others about your nyan score, you had to click on either the Facebook button or the Twitter Button; There was no text to tell you that scores could be sent yet. Flavors/Skins The list of nyans to choose from differs from that of the final version. They are all listed in order of where they appear on the "Pick a Flavor (Skin)" menu: Nyan Cat/Original Apart from being called just "Cat" back then, there is no other differences. Glitch Cat The WTF cat is available second on the list. The differences here is that the animated sprite is a cartwheeling nyan cat instead of a scrambled and trippy one. Ganja Cat The old version of Rasta Cat, the Ganja Cat, can be found third on the list. The only difference here is that it is using the design where it is just the original nyan cat wearing a stripey hat. Everything, including music remain the same. Retro Cat Not much has changed about this cat. The one difference is that obviously, since there are no Lovebots, their Retro counterpart, "Retrobots" didn't exist yet. Also these Retrobots cannot be found on the present version. Breakfast (Bacon) Nyan Cat Nothing has changed for this cat at all, apart from the location on the "Pick a Flavor" bar. Nyaninja The Nyan Ninja has not changed much. New Years Day Nyan Cat The nyan cat on this page has not changed much, apart from the fact that it says 2012, due to it being that year at that time. Elevator Nyan Cat The stars are not yet going upwards, and the elevator's rainbow appears to not be very long. Gameboy Cat Not much has changed for this cat, except the fact that Little Kitty and Missingnyan are not seen in the video, which could mean that they are not present on this page yet. Smurf Nyan Cat An obvious different between later versions and this version is that Smurf Cat exists here too. However, despite being here, not much has been changed. They presently don't exist anymore due to copyright. Slomo Cat There is not much difference with Slomo Cat. Tac Nayn The dark nyan cat itself appears on this version of Nyan.cat. The differences here are that Tac Nayn is flying right like the rest of the other nyans and the skulls also fly to the left. Later versions fix this. After that, it had a glitch where the rainbow and skulls are incorrect. Since 2019, this has been fixed. Jazz Cat The Smooth Jazz Cat is not much different than its modern version. Jackson 5 Nyan Cat This Nyan cat flavor has not changed. Sad Nyan Cat The Sad Nyan Cat is present here, meaning that Marty has already died at this point. :( This cat hasn't been changed much though. American Nyan Cat This cat flavor was known as "Uh-murica", despite the title saying "Nyan Cat Endorses Capitalism". Everything else remains the same as later versions. Christmas Nyan Cat This nyan has not changed much, but later versions have a different title instead. Toaster Dog Toaster Dog is available as a flavor. On newer versions, this dog was a hidden flavor like Missingnyan cat, but there was no picture or way of getting to it, unless "Toaster" is typed into the url after the =. The later versions featured the title having ellipses in it, and presently no title; it has been long forgotten. Fiesta Dog On old versions, such as this beta, the title says "Fiesta Dog", but the gif image itself and url said "Tacodog" instead of "Fiesta". Everything else here is the exact same as the current version. Melon Bird Everything here is the same as later versions. The page was named as "melonbird" in the url though instead of just "melon". Star Sheep Everything here is the same as later versions. The page was named as "starsheep" in the url though instead of just "star". Balloon Cat The Balloon Cat's theme is delayed for a few seconds, before finally starting. This bug was fixed in later versions. Everything else remains untouched. The 2019 got rid of the clouds and now has stars going left instead of clouds. Trivia * Nyan.cat was the birthplace of the first Nyan Cat with a Unique Rainbow; Toast Cat had a seven colored one. * The website was NOT created by the original creator, but is now owned by him. * The website had yet to be updated since the New Year of 2017. It wasn't until mid 2019 that the website was finally fixed, and got refurbished. * The old Huy Hong era of Nyan.cat didn't use gif images for the Nyan Cat, Toast Cat or Ganja Toast Cat. Gallery of Nyan.cat's nyan cats Original.gif|original.gif Nyancat 0.gif|Toast Cat Grumpy (1).gif|grumpy.gif Nyancoin.gif|coin.gif Gb.gif|gb.gif Missingnyan Cat.gif|missingnyan.gif Floppy.gif|floppy.gif Technyancolor.gif|technyancolor.gif Jazzcat.gif|jazzberry.gif Mexinyan.gif|mexinyan.gif j5.gif|j5.gif Nyaninja.gif|ninjaninja.gif Pirate.gif|pirate.gif Manyan.gif|manyan.gif Pikanyan.gif|pika.gif elevator.gif|elevator.gif Zombnyan.gif|zombnyan.gif Mummy-2-.gif|mummy.gif Pumpkin.gif|pupmkin.gif Wtf.gif|wtf.gif jamaic.gif|jamaic.gif America.gif|america.gif Retro.gif|retro.gif Valentnyan.gif|vday.gif Sadnyan.gif|sad.gif Tacnayn.gif|tac.gif Dub.gif|dub.gif slomo.gif|slomo.gif Newyear.gif|newyear.gif (2012) Newyear-1-.gif|newyear.gif (2013) Newyear2015.gif|newyear.gif (2015) Newyear-0.gif|newyear.gif (2016) Toasterdog.gif|toasterdog.gif fiesta.gif|fiesta.gif Easter.gif|easter.gif Bday.gif|bday.gif Dafty.gif|daft.gif Paddy.gif|paddy.gif Breakfast.gif|breakfast.gif Melonbird.gif|melonbird.gif Starsheep.gif|starsheep.gif Ballooncat.gif|ballooncat.gif fat.gif|fat.gif smurf.gif|smuf.gif Category:Nyan Cat Fan Sites Category:Pages with Lots of Info